What's Rightfully Mine
by SheSoldHerSoulToSwimming
Summary: Before Molly, Davina Nuttel had her fair share. Davina's been through some rough patches, including her mother having an abusive relationship with her manager, Rixy, Hazel, her BFF that stabs her in the back, and a choice between Micky and Rocky.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. It's great to be here in the world of Molly Moon. But first, let me tell you a little bit about me and the story.**

**You can call me BB. I have written 9 fics so far, I'm very busy and prone to put off my fics. I have written stories for the Hunger Games, Witch and Wizard, Doctor Who, and PJO. I am proud to add Molly Moon to my list. I consider myself as a good writer, I have very high self- esteem, but I'm not too self-endorsed. **

**It took me about twenty minutes to get my Molly Moon book out from my closet. I need to brush up, but trust me, this series will always have a place in my heart, and it's my first love.**

**This story will all be about Davina Nuttel and her rise to stardom. It will be in her point of view, and in the story I believe she was 12, so I will start when she is ten. I am going to make this a musical sort of thing, so I would LOVE some song requests. I'm thinking about some stuff from Wicked, like Popular, or no good deed. And maybe Loser Like Me. I'll do some searching. Probably Born This Way, Bad Romance, and Sweet Caroline, I'll probably end up doing just half of those. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, I NEED SONG REQUESTS! PLEASE!**

**So, the story will start in the next chapter. But I, once again, NEED SONGS!**


	2. Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

**Hello everyone! I know I let you down. I left. But I'm back! I'm so excited to start this story. The story starts when Davina has just been discovered. The first song will be probably the best. It just gives the insight of Davina and how her stardom was so different from her previous life. So, here we go!**

"Davina, darling, please, sit still." My mother groaned as she curled my hair rather obsessively. "Mommy, can I call Valerie from school after this meeting with Rixy?" I was so shocked when she practically flew around from behind me and kneeled down. She had a steel grip on the edges of armrests of the upholstered chair, trapping me inside. "Davina, you are a star. You are destined for greatness. To be famous, you have to surround yourself with fame. That's why I chose Rixy Berry. You must understand that this… this… Valerie… isn't good enough for you. She will drag you down. To be a star, you have to let go of everything that smothers your talent."

I lower my eyes, so that she can't see me fuming in my mind. I should be allowed to play with whoever I wish. Valerie is my best friend. I was even planning to sing her a song for her birthday. She's always been so supportive of me. She understood the things about me that mommy didn't… which is pretty much everything. I'll miss her. Now that I'll be switching to that school for the musically talented, I will never see Valerie again.

Mommy and I head to Rixy's office. Mommy wanted me to sing Fireflies to show off my soprano. But I think she'll be getting something different.

Rixy kisses me on both cheeks and insists he hear the song right away. I shoot a glare at my mother and sing.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing in my head I _

_Make a picture_

'_Cos since I've come on home , well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress,_

_Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me_

_Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie?_

_Did you have to go jail, put your house on up for sale,_

_Did you get a good lawyer?_

_I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you,_

_Are you shopping anywhere, changed the color of your hair, are you busy?_

_And did you have to pay the fine you were dodging all the time are you still_

_Dizzy?_

_Yeah,_

'_Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess,_

_And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie?_

_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water,_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I make a _

_Picture._

'_Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess,_

_And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress,_

_Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me,_

_Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?_

_Yeah Valerie._

I let that last note hold, for I know that that will be the last time I am ever allowed to utter Valerie's name.

** So, there you go. I'm kind of pressed for time, but I look forward to reading your comments (if you haven't given up on me). Let me know what you think of this version of Davina. I do not own Valerie or the Molly Moon books.**


	3. I Finally Set Fire To The Rain

**Hey so, remember that first little authors note? I explained something, I was prone to put off my fics. Yeah, that. Just thought you'd keep that in mind. HERE WE GO.**

It's my last day at Wilmerfeild Elementary. I feel the tears hanging on the edge of my eyes as the chilly morning bites my eyelids. I'm really going to miss the hard pavement and the cold doors that almost ALWAYS lock us out. I don't know why Mommy wants me to change schools. I was doing just fine with my friends here.

At lunch my friends tried to tell me that they were excited and how I should be too. I'll miss them. I promised them that I wouldn't forget them, and I would call them, and video chat. But Mommy wouldn't let that happen.

I miss Daddy. But I know he's doing better things. Daddy is out fighting with the troops. He's gone right now, and I can't wait for him to get back so he can see all I've accomplished.

After school, Mommy told me to walk to Rixy's for another song. She told me to pick a song from a list she gave me. She knew I could handle it while she went… um… shopping, I think. I didn't matter.

I get to Rixy's but when I'm standing outside I look in the windows. Something catches my eye. It's Mommy and Rixy, they're… kissing.

I can't stare at their embrace for much longer. I run into the alley behind Rixy's office and watch the peeling brick wall of the shop next to Rixy's. I wonder what's behind that wall, not the cold one behind me. Because I know. But I also don't know. Why would Mommy do that to Daddy? Daddy didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't around to do anything wrong. I realize something. Mommy. Mommy did something wrong.

I knew what song to sing.

And it wasn't in the book.

But it's about to be in mine.

I walked into the shop, where Mommy was straightening her blazer and Rixy had a big cheap smile on his face. "Let's get started then, shall we?" I whisper in a shaky voice. I sang with the hate for my mother and the longing for my father.

_I let it fall, _

_My heart _

_And as it fell,_

_You rose to claim it._

_It was dark,_

_And I was over,_

_Until you kissed my lips,_

_And you saved me._

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet._

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you play, you would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

_When laying with you_

_I could stay there, close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better._

_Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true _

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain _

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where I felt somethin' die 'cause I knew that_

_That that was the last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you_

_Even now when it's already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where I felt something die _

_Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

_Oh, no_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn._

In other words, I sang with all I had left.

**Yay! That was totally fun and not depressing… right… right? Anyhow I loved this chapter so much I think I'm going to update again today. I have this idea and I really want to get it down. Well, I'm not Georgia Byng or Adele; if I was I would have a few choice words for Adele's ex- boyfriends. Because there's SO MANY. Okay, peace out. Hope you liked it.**


	4. My Manager's a Smooth Criminal

**I'm having a sale, two fics with the ambition of six Career tributes in The Hunger Games! Here we go again! **

Mommy bites her lip when I finish Adele's Set Fire to the Rain. She knows what I saw; now she knows how I feel. Rixy puts his hand on the small of my mother's back in a somewhat possessive way. "Davina, you have to understand that, what you're mother and I have is true love." Again with the cheesy grin, "Like in those fairy tales, what's the one I'm thinking about…" he pauses and I pounce on it, "Beauty and the Beast?" I offer, my mother, wanting so badly to join in says "Yes!" she quickly says, I know it was a mistake but Rixy's smile drops as he turns to Mommy and slaps her straight across her cheek. Just witnessing that knocks the wind out of me. Seeing Mommy cup her cheek and calmly refrain from saying another word.

"You see," Rixy leans against "Annie here," he gestures to my mother "is lonely without your father, she needs to be… fulfilled. Your mother is," he shrugs "pretty."

I'm so confused, I hate them both, and my mother is cheating on my father with a man that doesn't treat her well. And worse, that man is my manager. If I fire him I risk that my mother is happy and I'd be taking him away from her, but does she deserve him, why am I protecting the thing that I hate my mother for?

"Mommy," I say in my confusion, "Can you let Rixy and I talk privately?"

She nods and leaves the room.

There may be talking, there may be screaming, there may be hitting, but there will definitely be singing.

O.O.O

When the door clicks and my mother is out of earshot I turn to Rixy and snap at him, "If you ever lay a hand on my mother in ANY way EVER again let me tell yo-"

I start, but Rixy puts out a manicured finger "Listen here missy, for now I'm your manager, so that makes me in charge of you, secondly, I'm at very high probability of becoming your new daddy so if you think you have ANY authority over me I might just teach you a lesson or two. You think you're SO powerful with your songs, let me tell you that I know a thing or two about singing myself."

"Yeah, but YOU work for ME. That means that I can fire you whenever I want." Rixy pouts, "Aw, but you wouldn't do that to your dear sweet mother would you."

I growl at him, "Don't start with me." He warns, "Oh," I say pressing a button on the boom box, "but I think I will."

I decide to take the lead:

_Me:  
>Uh, as he came into the window<br>It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
>He came into her apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
>She ran underneath the table<br>He could see she was unable  
>So she ran into the bedroom<br>She was struck down, It was her doom  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>Are you OK, Annie?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>Are you OK, Annie?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>Annie are you OK?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>Are you OK, Annie?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>So, Annie are you OK,<em>

_Me and Rixy:_  
><em>Are you OK, Annie?<em>  
><em>Annie are you OK?<em>  
><em>Will you tell us that you're OK (Me: uh!)<em>  
><em>There's a sign in the window<em>  
><em>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie<em>  
><em>He came into your apartment<em>  
><em>He left the bloodstains on the carpet (Me: uh!)<em>  
><em>Then you ran into the bedroom<em>  
><em>You were struck down<em>  
><em>It was your doom<em>

_Me:_  
><em>Annie are you OK?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me:  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>Annie are you OK?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me and Rixy:_  
><em>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>You've been hit by<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>You've been hit by<em>

_Me and Rixy:_  
><em>A Smooth Criminal<em>

_Me:_  
><em>So they came into the outway<em>  
><em>It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!<em>  
><em>Mouth to mouth resuscitation<em>  
><em>Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations<em>  
><em>Annie are you OK?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>Annie are you OK?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_Me and Rixy:_

_Annie are you OK?_  
><em>Will you tell us that you're OK<em>  
><em>There's a sign in the window<em>  
><em>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie<em>  
><em>He came into your apartment<em>  
><em>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!<em>  
><em>Then you ran into the bedroom<em>  
><em>You were struck down<em>

_It was your doom_

_Annie are you OK?_  
><em>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_Me:_  
><em>You've been hit by<em>

_Rixy:_  
><em>You've been struck by<em>

_Rixy and Me:_  
><em>A Smooth Criminal<em>

Rixy (Me):

_I don't know!  
>(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)<br>I don't know!  
>(There's a sign in the window)<br>I don't know!  
>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br>I don't know!  
>(He came into your apartment)<br>I don't know!  
>(Left bloodstains on the carpet)<br>I don't know why baby!  
>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<br>I don't know!  
>(You were struck down)<br>(It was your doom - Annie!)  
>(Annie are you OK?)<br>Dang, gone it - Baby!  
>(Will you tell us, that you're OK)<br>Dang, gone it - Baby!  
>(There's a sign in the window)<br>Dang, gone it - baby!  
>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br>Hoo! Hoo!  
>(He came into your apartment)<br>Dang, gone it!  
>(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)<br>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<br>Dang gone it!  
>(You were struck down)<br>(It was your doom - Annie!)_

_Me:_  
><em>You've been hit by<em>

_Rixy and Me:_  
><em>You've been struck by<em>  
><em>A Smooth Criminal<em>

Rixy starts to stalk out of the room while I stare daggers at his back. He's a Smooth Criminal, well; two can play at that game.

**Yes yes I used the duet template from Glee. I'm sorry, guess I better add that to the list of things I don't own. Speaking of that I don't own the Molly Moon series or Michael Jackson and, because Michael owned the Beatles, I don't own them either, just in case you were wondering.**


	5. I'm Glad I Came

**Okay! I'm trying to get through this chapter with NO grammatical errors, but I'll probably fail. Oh well, I've been thinking about this a lot. So I can't wait to get started. One thing's for sure, dear reader, I'm glad you came.**

I'm a very mature person. Or at least, that's what I like to think. When I was at school I used to tell my friends what I did the night before. They are normally appalled. "You make dinner?" or "I can't believe you're allowed to walk down Main Street alone!" My life just seems so different from everybody else's.

It's Spring break now. Once it ends I'll be heading to the School for the Musically Talented in Brooklyn.

I try my best to steer clear of Rixy, every time I walk into his studio he raises and eyebrow, waiting for me to make the first move.

Many times I've plotted the doom of Rixy Berry. Baseball bats; sail boating trips that take little detours. I have connections.

So I started setting up my own gigs. Mommy could care less; she's spending a lot of time with Rixy. I try to avoid her as much as I avoid Rixy, which isn't too hard considering all the time they're spending together.

This afternoon I've set up a duet with a guy I don't even know the name of at a coffee shop. We've e-mailed once or twice, but his name never came up.

It's a gloomy day outside on the streets of New York City. This was supposed to be the dream. The streets of New York, bustling with livelihood, the world was supposed to look at this city and think of it as a starting point. Passing Go, as it were. The first page, the beginning of a new era of following your dreams, but no. This place cradled my dreams at first, then threw them on the ground, scraped it off its shoe, then spat on me for thinking I could actually make it. I have to start at the bottom again, maimed and paranoid. I know I can no longer trust anyone in this business ever again.

Not even my own mother.

That's the problem; my whole family's been sucked into this nightmare. My father's been sent away and I haven't seen his face in three years, my mother's fallen for a guy that's a dirty sleaze bag that hits her. As for me, well, I'm a twelve year old girl that's caught in the middle of it all.

Sometimes, life just sort of screws you that way, doesn't it?

I walk down the empty streets; the bleak windows of the reoccurring brick building stare down at me disapprovingly. I feel lonely. A lot of girls at my old school had a guy in their life. Not necessarily their boyfriend but… well, I guess boyfriend is the only way to put it. They don't like to label it though. I don't think I'll ever get a boyfriend. Oh well, I think I've been troubled by enough men for a lifetime.

I open the creaking door into the coffee shop. So this is what I've been demoted to, performing in Coffee shops with random nobodies I've never even met, much less know their na— holy crap. Hot. Guy. Overload. I think my jaw is shaking, that's how blown away I am.

I'm gasping. He has a leather jacket (but not too bad boy) and a navy blue tee shirt and some dark jeans that tuck into his high tops. He has pale pink lips and a pasty (but sort of adorable) complexion a big ol' nose that makes his features look softer, chocolaty black hair that sways across his forehead and glowing green eyes. He sits on a wooden stool on the tiny stage. There's an empty stool next to him. I couldn't possibly be happier. Screw not needing a man, this guy is mine. I just need to get him. I guess I'll start by singing our duet. I walk on stage and shake his hand, is it just me, or is his hand as clammy as mine? "Why don't we just get started?" I say breathlessly. He nods and lets me start. I don't ever want this to end.

_Me:_

_The sun goes down,_

_The stars come out,_

_And all that counts,_

_Is here and now._

_My universe,_

_Will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came…_

_Him:_

_You cast a spell on me,_

_Spell on me,_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me,_

_Fell on me._

_And I decided you'd look well on me,_

_Well on me._

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see_

_You and me. _

_Me: _

_Turn the lights out now,_

_Now I'll take you by the hand,_

_Hand you another drink,_

_Drink it if you can._

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came._

_Us:_

_The sun goes down,_

_The stars come out,_

_And all that counts,_

_Is here and now._

_My universe,_

_Will never be the same._

_I'm glad you came,_

_I'm glad you came._

_Him:_

_You cast a spell on me,_

_Spell on me,_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me_

_Fell on me,_

_And I decided you'd look well on me,_

_Well on me,_

_So let's go somewhere _

_No one else can see,_

_You and me._

_Me: _

_Turn the lights out now,_

_Now I'll take you by the hand,_

_Hand you another drink,_

_Drink it if you can._

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came._

_Us:_

_The sun goes down, _

_The stars come out,_

_And all that counts,_

_Is here and now. _

_My universe,_

_Will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came,_

_I'm glad you came._

_I'm glad you came._

_So glad you came._

_I'm glad you came._

_I'm glad you came._

_Him:_

_The sun goes down,_

_The stars come out,_

_And all that counts,_

_Is here and now._

_My universe,_

_Will never be the same._

_I'm glad you came._

_Us:_

_I'm glad you came._

We finish the song staring into each other's eyes. We are completely oblivious to the immense applause. I give a dopey smile, and he chuckles. Again he is _adorable. _"We should do this again." He says in a charming British accent. I'm a sucker for those. I nod, this boy is perfect. He has the perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect personality, and perfect voice. "I'm sorry," I say, "I didn't quite catch your name." I say. He laughs and brushes the hair from his pale face. He has perfect eyes too. I'm so absorbed I almost miss his answer. But I still here his name.

"The name's Micky."

**AAAHHHH! I just heard like 5 minutes ago that Glee did a cover of this song. Just heard it, and I love Glee, but it didn't hold a candle to the original. I don't own the Wanted, the Molly Moon Series and (darn, why did I mention that, now I got to add it to the list), Glee. I thank you guys for all the reviews. Thank you and come again!**


	6. Should I Cross That Line?

**Hey! So, for the next couple of chapters I'll have the same band! Sorry all the others, but people have to know this. This is true music, not just songs about people dancing or a party or how this random girl looks, this is true music, and it really pulls people out of a dark place. This band is called "Superchic(k)". No it's not a girl-power band, actually, there are more guys than girls in the band, but that's not the point. I guess I'll start with some less… intense songs, just so their awesomeness doesn't scare you. Please check out the rest of their songs! (Oh and this was the reason I dropped off the face of the Earth). **

I got a special feeling that today; I'll prove I don't need Rixy. I've set up multiple gigs so far, and man am I hitting the ground running. Things have been awkward at home though, but I don't care, I eat my cornflakes in silence and take dinner to my room and listen to music. Lately I've been listening to heavy metal songs lately, that sort of thing's never been my kind of thing, but it's so bold. I think I might try a little bit of that someday.

I've been on about three dinner theater dates with Mickey so far. I'm heading to another one today. He's a magical kid; he lived with a foster family in China, had a little Chinese sister that made people eat caterpillars, and originally started off as an orphan. The things he's been through, I laugh and cry right there in the coffee shop every other night. Every time I look into his eyes it's like that's all there is. Weird, gray mist surrounds my peripheral vision.

He likes to talk about _my_ life. What guy does that? Well, for me, there are guys, and then there are men. Guys: the scum of the Earth, but men, men=all the other angels. He's a man, even though he's only thirteen.

We had this long running conversation about Rixy, "Well, it's kind of complicated," I start one afternoon, but he just shrugs and gives me a dopey smile, "I can keep up." He reassures me. "Well, I could just fire him, but then I might risk my mother's happiness. Even though I hate her for it. But would I really go as far as sabotaging their relationship? Am I really going to cross that line?" I blabber, staring at the shiny glass tabletop.

"Well, it seems to me that you made those lines yourself," he says, his British accent only magnifies his therapeutic ways, "And since you made them, I think the problem is not worrying if your mother will forgive you, but if you will forgive yourself." I smile and tell him I have to think about it. I know it's the coward's way out.

Today I meet him at the New York Post Café. Odd name, but a good crowd, I'm told. I've decided to do a hard punk rock song today. Get it all out. If Mickey and I are going to become a thing, then he should see me from all sides. And everyone has that crazy side. I got my hair done in little waves, thick eyeliner, dark cherry lipstick, leather jacket, skinny jeans (oh God the pain), and a black shirt with a picture of a white eagle on it. Creepy, but edgy enough to satisfy.

But I have more than just that to tell Mickey, once I meet him at the café, I'm jumping, and not just because the three cups of coffee I had.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. I got some news." He's still smiling ear to ear about my costume, but he gestures for me to go on. I hand him the flier. "You want to start a band?" He questions, but he doesn't seem totally out of the idea, there's still hope. "No offence, I think it's a wonderful idea but, why now? I mean, you have this whole hassle with your manager, I don't want you to have any more pressure than you already do." I laugh at his absolute flawless ability to be perfect, "No, that's the point. I can't go through this solo anymore. You showed me that, it's much easier when I have someone to lean on." He smiles, "So, what kind of musicians are you looking for, because I think I have someone in mind." He's still smiling. I laugh again, "Well I was thinking, me as lead on guitar," he nods, even though I feel kind of selfish to give myself the role as lead singer and lead guitarist, "You on keyboard," I closes his eyes as he smiles and nods his head, it makes me giggle, "And I'm looking for a female bassist, and a male drummer." I say, "What do you think?" He grabs my hand.

"We can get through this," he says, "I know it."

o.o.o

A man from behind taps me on the shoulder, "Excuse me, are you Davina Nuttel?" He asks, from his starched blue dress shirt and Bluetooth, I can guess he owns the café, "The one and only." I say and flash my smile, "Great," he answers, "Why don't you head on stage. Good luck." I nod and slide out of the leather stool. I go through my vocal warm ups, and my body positions for hard rock, gripping the jeweled microphone tightly and twisting it in my hands, I flip my hair from shoulder to shoulder twice, warming up my neck, and another for good measure. I'm welcomed on stage, and the audience claps, but they don't know anything yet.

I see Mickey pin the flier with the pull off tabs with my phone number on them the "BAND MEMBERS WANTED" sign flutters and I feel a bit of pride, I take a breath, and open up.

_Follow the leader, _

_Stay in the lines,_

_What will people think_

_Of what you've done this time?_

_Go with the crowd,_

_Surely somebody knows,_

_Why we're all wearing,_

_The emperor's clothes._

_Play it safe,_

_Play by the rules,_

_Or don't play at all,_

_What if you lose?_

_That's not the secret,_

_But I know what is,_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives,_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives._

My voice is like an echo, but loud and strong; I kick it up and go into half yelling, half singing. My cherry red electric guitar is pumping out a catchy beat, right on key.

_I'm gonna run,_

_Like I've got the cops on my tail,_

_I'm gonna live my life,_

_Like I'm out on bail. _

_I'm gonna be up front,_

_Gonna blaze the trail,_

_I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna cross that line!_

I flip my hair at the end of every four lines, and the once calm crowd is feeling the beat, people have put their hands up in the air and pumped them to the fast beat. The instrumental comes, the notes are true to the electric guitar's sound, and each note comes out clear, and leaves an echo dangling, only to be interrupted by the next note. While the instrumental is going, I use a free hand to point to the flier in the back, few people turn their heads, but I'm sure they'll check it out. I sing again, and see a couple people heading to the back.

_Everybody freeze!_

_Don't step over the lines,_

_Don't stand up,_

_They'll shoot down_

_The first one who tries. _

_Try to change the world,_

_They'll think you're out of your mind!_

_Revolution starts when someone crosses the line!_

_They want us to lie down,_

_Give into the lies,_

_Nothing has to change,_

_And no one has to die._

_That's not the secret,_

_But I know what is,_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives,_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives._

_I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail!_

_I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail!_

_I'm gonna be up front, _

_I'm gonna blaze the trail!_

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna cross that line!_

_I'm gonna cross that line!_

_I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail,_

_I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail,_

_I'm gonna be up front,_

_Gonna blaze the trail._

_I'm Gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna cross that line!_

_Run like I've got the cops on my tail!_

_Gonna live my life like I'm out on bail!_

_I'm gonna be up front,_

_Gonna blaze the trail!_

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna!_

_I'm gonna cross that line!_

I finish with another guitar solo and the occasional _hey!_ thrown in there. Mickey is standing in the back corner, laughing and giving me thumbs up. I smile, I knew this would be his reaction, I aimed for it.

I walk through the crowd to get to Mickey, accepting the occasional handshake and congratulations. We hug and sit down, he still has his shoulders jerk every once in a while from bottled up laughter. "So I guess you liked my song choice?" I say.

"Not only that," he says, my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, but I stay silent, "We've got ourselves a band." he says. "No way!" I say, jumping off my stool. He stands up too, and I throw my arms around his neck and he rests his chin on my shoulder, we stay there, silent, for some time. I'm worried he accidentally got some of my hair in his mouth or something so I pull away to look at the flier.

Sure enough, to tabs have been neatly ripped off the bottom of the paper, "I wonder who took the tabs?" I ask, looking at Mickey. He's still got a hand around my waist and by his smile I'm guessing he knows.

Then, as if on cue, two people walk up. One in walnut brown hair, with pretty brown eyes and sparkly lip gloss. She introduces herself as Hazel Hackersley, "Your new bassist." She tells me. I like her confidence. She also introduces a boy with orange hair and a puffy camo vest, "This is Roger Fibbens, my acquaintance and drummer. I guess we can share him." She says with a wink, we both share a laugh.

And so the relationship shall go on and somewhere in between the jokes, the criticism, and the stupid fights, we found friendship.

**So, if you don't remember Hazel Hackersley or Roger Fibbens, I just remembered them because I looked up minor characters on Wikipedia. Okay, here goes the disclaimer list- I do not own the following: Molly Moon, Superchic(k), that quote from the book "Where she Went" (the second book in the "If I Stay" series) about guys and men, and all the gummy bears in the world (yet…). Okily doke! Bye! Hope that was good for you. **


End file.
